1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection system, and more particularly to an inspection system applied to a data processing device installed with a PCB (printed circuit board) design software and a display unit, wherein the PCB design software is used for creating PCB totems for a multi-layer PCB, an user interface provided to a user by the PCB design software is displayed on the display unit in top view projection and the user interface comprises a plurality of wires and a plurality of planes for specific uses.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, EDA (electronic design automatic) tools such as PCB design softwares for creating PCB totems are being provided with more and more functions. For example, during a PCB totem design for a multi-layer PCB, most of important signal wires are usually electrically connected to a plane of an adjacent layer such as a power plane or a ground plane. Meanwhile, each of the signal wires in top view is located inside the range of the plane to which the signal wire is electrically connected.
Conventionally, a user needs to manually route and check wires according to the above design rules during a PCB totem design. However, using this method, it often occurs that some signal wires do not meet the above design rules due to carelessness of the user, thereby increasing the complex of the subsequent inspection procedures and decreasing the product yield.
Further, during the subsequent inspection procedures, the layout is only checked with naked eyes, which not only requires time and labor, but also is easy to lead to high error rate. Particularly, such a checking method is difficult to meet the requirement of current PCBs which have much higher density structure.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop an inspection technology which can overcome the above defects.